Saffron
Saffron, formerly known as "Kanashimi of Sorrow", was a former Devil Dog until she reformed. Appearance Saffron is a small Plott Hound with tan fur, tan ears and a bushy tail. Before she reformed, she wore a gray shirt with the word "Sadness" on it, a white cape, a black skirt, and a gray bow. After she reformed, she wears a white and gray checkerboard-designed sweater, a black skirt, and a gray bow. She is a few centimeters shorter than Beamer. When Saffron is dressed up as PoundRaizer Xanadu, she wears a gray shirt with the word "kindness" on it, the black helmet, a gray skirt, and a white cape. After three years, Saffron started to wear her baseball uniform with a blue 87 on it, white gloves, and a gray baseball cap. She also grew sharp teeth, longer hair, and sharp claws on her toes. During the summer, Saffron wears a gray swimsuit. When she goes to sleep, she wears a gray jumpsuit with a baseball design on it and sometimes gray slippers. When she goes to the dojo, she wears a gray karate uniform with a baseball design on it. When she was younger, she wore a gray shirt and a black skirt. Personality Before she reformed, Saffron was always depressed. In fact, the reason she was so depressed was that her beloved former owner, Ibuki Sasaki, died from old age and that she would have a short life, she once cried for two weeks. During her despair, she watches cartoons with her pocket TV from the future which is also solar-powered and lunar-powered. after coming to the present, She had Her own goal of finding eternal life, so She can not only stop Her other self from financing in Kaptain Kid's plan, but also get a chance to see Her former owner again. After she reformed, Saffron became more cheerful and adventurous. She has a crush on Scruffles. Saffron is also friendly and shy. She shares a very special bond with Tony after he saved her life from Kaptain Kid. She finds Dumbo humorous. Like Vigor, she cares about the environment. She also considers Rusty and Lucy to be her grandparents and considers their kids as uncles and aunts, with the exception of Mandy, who she calls her mother, despite that she is from the year 3,000. Her favorite food is taffy apples and milk. Every now and then, Saffron would visit her ancestors. She also enjoys camping and sight-seeing. Saffron often visits her ancestors at the farm division anytime she wants. Her favorite type of music is rock and roll music from the 1960's. She has a habit of doing a pose with her foot in the air and saying "word." whenever she points out her opinion or fact. She also likes to watch softball games on TV and play her electric guitar to not only promote the farm division, but also to help the division due to its financial issues. Ability Saffron is good at playing softball and can play acombination electric/acoustic guitar from the future. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Xanadu, she uses softballs and a baseball bat as her weapons. She can also build correspondence equipment to warn her fellow pups and other Puppy Pound branches because she used blueprints from the future to build a shortwave radio and handheld televisions. Saffron sings in a mezzo-soprano voice. She is highly flexible, and acrobatict. Gallery Kanashimi.JPG|Saffron(Formerly Kanashimi) before she reformed and joined the Pound Puppies Saffronchan.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Saffron Kanashimi Reformed.JPG|Saffron 3 years ago PoundRaizer Xanadu.jpg|Saffron as PoundRaizer Xanadu Summer Time Saffron.jpg|Saffron in summer attire Saffron in Pajamas.jpg|Saffron in her pajamas Saffy's Habit.jpg|Saffron's pose Saffron and Scruffles.jpg|Saffron and her boyfriend, Scruffles PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Saffron and the other PoundRaizers Saffron and Brandy.jpg|Saffron and Brandy Sleepy Saffy.jpg|Saffron taking a nap Saffy's Valentine.jpg|Saffron on Valentine's Day Saffron in Karate Attire.jpg|Saffron in her karate gear Saffron Wearing a Kimono.jpg|Saffron wearing her kimono Saffron's Spring Attire.jpg|Saffron in her spring attire Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Saffron and the other former Devil Dogs Saffron and Scruffles in Love.jpg|Saffron hugging Scruffles Saffron at Bat.jpg|Saffron with her baseball bat Kanashimi's Sorrow.jpg|Saffron, formerly known as "Kanashimi of Sorrow" Saffron and Her Baseball Bat.jpg|Saffron using her baseball bat Saffron at the Beach.jpg|Saffron at the beach Kanashimi 3 years later.jpeg|Saffron's current attire Devil Dogs.png|Saffron and the other Devil Dogs three years ago Sad Kanashimi.png|Devil Dog Drpression Bad and Good Saffron.png|Saffron before and after New PoundRaizer Xanadu.png|Xanadu Saffron and her ancestors.png|Saffron, Rusty and Lucy Pajama Saffron.png Saffron's Updated Pose.png Trivia Saffron is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. She was also known as "Devil Dog 10." Saffron hails from Hokaiddo, Japan. Her full name is Saffron Sasaki. Her former name, "Kanashimi", is Japanese for "Sorrow". Saffron is Rusty and Lucy's sole descendant. She inherited Rusty's teeth and ears and Andy's fur color. In an alternate timeline, Saffron became a legendary softball player on April 15th, 2891. According to her age, Saffron was born on December 25th, 2987. In the present, she would have been born on December 25th, 1999. Category:Athletes Category:Pound Puppies Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Former Villains Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Descendants Category:Plott Hounds Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Rusty's Family Category:Lucy's Family Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Momo's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Violet's Family Category:PoundRaizers